Dragon or Viking
by PoisonDragon20
Summary: After Valka was taking away by a dragon Stoick sent his daughter hiccup away to her death, after sending hiccup away to sea Drago found her and took the baby as his daughter. Years later now all grow up Stoick meets two people who he thought was dead for over 20 years.
1. Chapter 1

It was dead at night when Stoick stood at the dorks with his only heir as well daughter in his arms who slept peacefully, looking down one more time at his daughter and said "l' am so sorry hiccup" kissing her forehead one more last time.

He set hiccup in a small rolling boat and pushed it off to the unknow sea, unknowing Gobber was watching the whole time and started to cry, Valka was gone and now her only living bit of her was gone.

Gothi standing from her home watch as the boat disappear into the dark night, shaking her head she looked at Stoick who was walking up the ramp not once letting a tear go but then he saw Gobber standing there.

"Gobber l…" Stoick mumble "l don't want to hear but how could you get rid the last thing you had of Valka…if she was still here she never forgive you" Gobber said and walked away from his friend.

When Morning came no one saw Stoick holding his daughter or hear any cries from his home, Spitelout Stoick brother walked to him "Stoick where is Hiccup?" he asked and the other villages watched.

"gone probability dead now" Stoick replied looking at his brother "you didn't!?" Spitelout yelled half of the Vikings couldn't believe he did it, killing his only heir and daughter and the last thing of Valka that lived.

Gothi came up with her staff and hit Stoick on the head with it "Gothi!" Stoick yelled rubbing his head "what was that for" Stoick asked Gothi was mad she started to draw in the sand when Gobber came over.

"she says she's mad and upset with you for doing that hiccup" Gobber read and Gothi hit Stoick one more time on the head and left the Vikings looked away from their chief and they walked away from him.

 **Two days later**

For two long days hiccup has been crying and was hungry and she was cold, the sheep wool around her body was wet from the rain and she didn't know what was happening.

All hope was lost hiccup was going to die, all she wanted was that sweet voice and the strong warm arms that held her, she cried and cried hoping they would hear her and came to her but nothing.

Until the small boat was stop by something or someone, a big boat, man were looking down at the small boat hearing the crying noise coming from it, the man grab a ladder.

One men name of eret went down the ladder into the small boat and looked to see a small baby, eret was shocked "well what is it eret?" of the other man asked, "a baby" eret replied looking at the men.

Eret bent down picking up the baby into his arms and the baby stop crying, eret felt bad for the little thing, with one arm holding the baby while the other eret climbed up the ladder.

The other two man who with eret looked at the small baby and looked as their leader came to them "what is it?" Drago bludvist a man that no one wanted to piss off or be killed by him.

"Drago a baby was found in a small boat" eret says showing Drago the baby who was asleep in the warm arms "it is a runt" Drago said looking at baby "put it back or kill it" dragon also said and began to walk away.

"Drago, we just can't kill a baby because it is a runt, maybe there was ship wreck" eret said and Drago stopped turning around he walked to eret who cutch the baby to chest.

But Drago moved to the edge of the ship looking at the small boat, there was nothing no flowers no note or anything with it, stepping away from the edge Drago looked at the baby once again.

Not even in his mind but Drago felt sorry for young baby who was left to die at the hands of the sea, the baby awoke and looked at Drago with its green eye's "found a woman who lost a baby or the baby who out grown for her" Drago said.

"Drago my wife lost our second baby during the birth" eret says "alright she will look after…" Drago said but reason the baby had no name beside they didn't know if the baby was a girl or boy.

Eret remove the wool and notice that the baby was a girl "it's a baby girl Drago" eret says covering the baby girl back up with the wool "Hiccup" Drago said "say that again Drago?" eret asked.

"hiccup, that's is my daughter name" Drago replied looking at his daughter as she looked at him, eret and the two men were not expecting this from their chief but it was about time there was an heir to take over soon.

Drago had one good look at his new daughter "l see you tomorrow morning" he said and left "yes Drago" eret replied watching Drago leave, eret looking at hiccup who looked at him with her green eyes and eret smiled

 **This is my first httyd Story, it may not be the best but hopefully it will get better in the chapter's.**


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years later

At six years old hiccup wasn't shy or quiet instead she was like more her father mean and nasty to the other children around her age even eret, Drago loved the fact his daughter was turning out to be like him.

Right now hiccup was in her and Drago home in front of the fire keeping warm as the snow outside come down, her father was at a meeting talking about a few things that needed to be done.

Hiccup still sitting in front of the fire while reading a book on different dragons when the door opened and Drago came in, he shut the door behind and saw his daughter by the fire.

"hey dad" hiccup says with a smiled closing the book "hello hiccup, how is your arm?" he asked about two days ago a terrible terror attacked hiccup burning her arms and leaving teeth marks.

Hiccup didn't have much choice when she killed it, much to say but Drago was happy the fact his daughter killed her first dragon with no hesitation at all "it hurts from time to time but it's fine" hiccup replied.

"that's good than, now come let's go and see the new dragons that eret has caught" Drago said hiccup nodded as the two left the house and headed towards the new cages of flesh new dragons.

"eret you have better caught more dragons than last time" Drago says with a bit angry in his voice "yes Drago l did and l have something to show you" eret says pointing to cage with a huge blanket covering it.

"what is it" Drago snap as eret removed the cover and in the cage, was a black dragon but not just an any dragon it was a night fury a baby at least and no more than 6 years old.

Hiccup moved towards the cage looking at the night fury as it looked at her, the night fury moved towards hiccup as she reach her hand out and touching it's nose and the fury closed its eyes and leaned into her hand.

Drago couldn't believe what he was seeing, his daughter has bounded with a night fury "let the dragon out" he said and eret did as he was told letting the night fury out of the cage.

Men on the ship watched as the dragon go Drago daughter muzzling her and licking her "yack don't do that" hiccup says as the fury stop and opened its mouth "l swear you had teeth" hiccup mumble to herself.

Than teeth came out "wow, that's cool" hiccup said looking over her shoulder to see her dad walking to her "what do you think of him hiccup?" he asked his daughter.

"he?" hiccup says looking the dragon "yes, it is a boy, can't you tell?" Drago ask, "sorry dad, l couldn't tell" hiccup replied in a low tone a "its fine my daughter, l haven't taught you everything just yet" Drago replied to hiccup.

2 years later

At 8 years old hiccup was already flying on her dragon toothless, Drago was pound of his daughter the fact it didn't take hiccup long to fly with toothless around the ships.

And the fact that she has already beat the crap outta Ryker Grimborn along with his younger brother Viggo Grimborn, Hiccup was definitely becoming like her father.

"again" Drago said, today Drago was training Hiccup sword fight and how defend herself, most Viking children wouldn't have started at the age of ten but since Hiccup is the future chief she needs to lean fast.

Hiccup wasn't small or weak, being able to beat a 11 and a 10 year was easy for hiccup and the fact she was fast, Drago needs to teach her everything so she could continue his work.

After practising for hours Hiccup arms started to hurt and she was tired, Drago notice and threw a small knife at her, Hiccup notice and moved to her right as the knife went into the pillar of wood.

"your reactions still fast as ever" he says in a pound voice "l lean from the best" Hiccup replied to her father "good, now go and get some rest" Drago said, "yes father" Hiccup replied and walked to their home.

Toothless followed behind his rider, Drago watched as his daughter leave, this may be hard for Drago but he was going to have to found someone to be Hiccup husband when she is older.

"you better have good news for me" Drago said as two men came out from the shadows "sir have we ever told you that you have a wond-" but the man was cut off "get on with it!" Drago snap.

"sorry! But we were attacked by dragon keeper" the other man said, Drago face looked like he was going to murder someone right now "how many dragons did you lose?" he asked.

"all of them…sir" the first man says "you what! you lost of the dragons that you have caught!" Drago snap gabbing one man by the neck and started to choke him.

"you dare tell me that damn dragon keeper! took all of the dragons!" Drago yelled "we are very sorry Drago, we didn't see 'it' coming" the choking man said as Drago let him go.

The man dropped to the ground "you better catch more now" Drago said both men nodded and ran for it, from the shadows Hiccup watched and giggled it's funny watching her dad making other Viking's suffer.

Later that night

Hiccup sat near the fire and leaded against toothless as he slept, Hiccup was drawing a few new weapons for her father and so the blacksmith can look at them and maybe make them.

The door opened and tammy came in with her 3-year daughter mercy, "hello Hiccup" tammy said, "hey tammy, hey mercy" hiccup replied as the three year old came over to hiccup and sitting between her legs.

"just came to check on you dear" tammy says, "yeah l alright just drawing" hiccup replied placing the book down and wrapping her arms around mercy, tammy smiled at the sight as the two girls.

If tammy remember right she spent 1 and a half year looking hiccup as a baby and toddler until Drago could look after her, but it wasn't until 4 years ago when she found she was pregnant again.

"come on mercy, we better go" tammy said, "alright mummy" mercy said getting outta of hiccup arms "see ya" hiccup says, watching as the two left the house headed to their own.

Hiccup huffed she all was wonder it was like to have a mother, hiccup loves her dad but what happened to her real mother, who was she, where is she…why isn't she here.

An Hour later

When Drago came back home he saw his daughter fast asleep in front of the fire against toothless as he slept as well, it was hard to believe but Drago smiled and picked up Hiccup into his arm and took hiccup to her room.

Toothless awoke and followed behind as Drago laid hiccup on her bed and pulled the wool blanket over her, looking at the end of bed on the floor was toothless watching him.

"look after her, dragon" Drago said and the room shutting the door behind, toothless laid his down and fell asleep. But that didn't last long before someone broke in the room.

Toothless awoke and attacked protecting hiccup until she awoke and saw what was going on, grabbing her knife, hiccup attacked stabbing the man in the leg and ran for her dad.

Drago came in with two men taking the intrude away "are you alright Hiccup" he asked his daughter "yeah l fine, just shaking up a bit" hiccup replied to her father.

Next Morning

When morning came they found out that the man was paid to kill hiccup, Drago wasn't happy and order every man to find this person, but when they found the man he was already dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Today hiccup was practising with her sword as toothless watched and being a lazy dragon, eret and some of his friends were watching "l can't believe she's the future chief" one of the boys said, let's just say he hated the fact that this girl is going to be their chief.

"who care's l heard she's not even Drago daughter" another boy said, "shut up if Drago heard you say that he will not hastier to throw you over the boat" eret says to the other boys "why would you care, beside once l older enough l' am leaving this place for good" the first said.

Unknown to them hiccup was listening and grab her bow and arrows and aimed three arrows at once for eret and his two friends, toothless watched and didn't move or make a sound wanting to see what happens then hiccup let go of the arrows that went straight for the three boy's heads.

The three arrows hit above their heads making the boy's shut up, they all looked above their heads then down at hiccup who had another arrow aimed at the second boy head, but eret looked at see no dragon not until he turned around and was face to face with a dragon.

"holy shit!" eret yelled backing away "toothless be a good boy and hold him down for me" hiccup says as she shot the arrow above the two boy's heads, they both screamed ran for it as eret was held down by toothless "toothless bring him down for me please" hiccup asked as she put the bow down.

Toothless grabbed eret and bought him down as hiccup grab her axe and some rope "how about being my target practising for today and tomorrow or maybe for the rest of your life" hiccup says in a death tone with also a smirk on her face, eret eyes widen and he screamed like a little girl.

Every man woman and children heard the scream even Drago heard it as well eret who was with tammy heard it too "he did not get that from me" tammy snap at eret who didn't say anything why? One: eret wife is scaring as an angry mother dragon.

"Ifs she keep's this up every boy and man are going to be afraid off her" one man said to Drago who nodded "she will learn soon, beside my daughter needs a man who is crazy and mad as herself or a man who can handle her" Drago says to the man.

At the end of the day Drago went and checked on his daughter only to see eret tied to a pole with a gag in his mouth to keep him from screaming as well to see an axe straight from his head, but missed my finger above eret head "damn it missed again" hiccup says as she walked over grabbing her axe.

"hiccup what are you doing?" Drago asked his daughter "practising with eret, aren't we're eret" hiccup replied to her father and asked eret who shook his head from side to side and screamed into the gag "shut up eret" hiccup says throwing the axe next to his neck, eret screamed and passed out.

"great, now he's passed out" hiccup said sounded disappointed, she walked over and grab her axe leaving a pass out eret tied up "now what's the matter with my little dragon master" Drago asked his daughter "l bored, then is nothing to do but scare the crap outta of people" hiccup replied to her father.

"what if l was to tell you that the Grimborn brothers are here" Drago told his daughter "yeah how much l bet they are hiding from me right now after last week beat up" hiccup told her father placing the axe down and garbing her throwing knife and threw it above eret head.

Eret father eret walked over and saw his son tied to a pole and out like a light "targeting practice again young hiccup" he asked, "well much to my say it's the only thing he is good at" hiccup told the man as she walked away with toothless behind her.

"what are you going to do with her, because if you're marry her to a man that can't handle her he's going to get killed" eret said cutting the rope and letting his son fall to the ground "and your telling me, what about your son how is he going to get a woman if they see hiccup beating the crap outta of him" Drago says.

"you got a point there" eret says back and picked up his son and walking off back to his house, Drago followed hiccup back to their home, soon as he got home he found her on the floor leaning on toothless with her sword that he made for her to kill wild dragons.

"hiccup, tell me what's the matter" Drago asked his daughter as he sat down on a chair "just bored, there not much to do around here at all" hiccup replied standing up and placing her sword holding stand then looking at her father "l think of something for you to do alright" he says.

"alright, thanks dad" hiccup says with a soft smile on her face and went back to toothless and laid down against him and closing her eyes, Drago left the house to see what kind of dragons that have been caught today, as he walked over he saw Viggo and his older brother Ryker.

They both looked at Drago "where's that demon" Viggo asked "my daughter is at home resting" Drago told him "good l really don't want to deal with her" Viggo replied "so how many more dragons did you catch this time" Drago said to the brother he was hoping to get more than last time.

"to say we got more around or maybe but two were killed on the way" Ryker said, "and how did that happened" Drago snap "sorry Drago but they were put into the same cage, we didn't have enough room" Viggo says lowing his head down.

"you will not make the same mistake again got it!" Drago yelled "yes Drago" both brothers said together "good, now get outta of my sight" Drago says and both brother's ran away from Drago sight.

 **Four years later**

At 12 years old hiccup has already killed a Monstrous Nightmare but to get a scar that goes around her left eye when she fought the dragon, but now she is flying where ever she wants to go after her father said yes to give her more freedom and not stuck at the boat all day.

But right now, hiccup is headed to see her friend dagur, you heard me dagur the crazy red hair boy the son of Oswald the agreeable a berserker, they both meet about a month ago when hiccup was hurt after fighting a triple stryke and dagur took care of her until she got better.

The fact Drago is letting his only daughter outside to see dagur because Drago knew Oswald already and the fact that both of their children were insane and well they got along very good, but it gave Drago and Oswald an idea when the two are older enough they will be married.

Toothless landed on the ground and waited for hiccup to get off "thanks bud" hiccup says patting the dragon head as he purred "hiccup" dagur said as he walked to her "hey dagur how are this morning" hiccup asked walking to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"dagur? What are you doing?" hiccup asked "what? an l not allowed to wrap around my girl" dagur says "and who says l' am your girl" hiccup snap "because you are" dagur replied "damn right l am" hiccup says back "and your only girl" she also says, "you are" dagur replied.

Toothless who was watching rolled his eyes and turned his body around and started to walk away "toothless don't go too far alright" hiccup says and got a little roar back and the dragon walked into the forest up maybe no good.

"so, what do you want to do today?" dagur asked "l don't know hunt for trolls or dragons or go looking for treasure?" hiccup says with a smirk on her face "well one tolls don't exist and two we always hunt for dragons and three we have found every treasure on this islanded" dagur told hiccup.

"alright two and three we always do but one trolls do exist l seem one myself" hiccup reply with cheeky grim on her face "fine let's go hunting trolls than" dagur says looking away "or…we can fight like Vikings" hiccup said getting outta of dagur arms and walking the other way.

"3…2…1…" hiccup took two steps to the right as dagur cashed to the ground "how do you do that" dagur asked "causes l knew you were going to do it and beside other Vikings have been trying to kill me since l was five years old" hiccup replied as dagur stood up wiping the dirt of his clothes.

"well l bet you at that game l had people trying to kill me since l was born" dagur says with a smirk "alright you do win that game" hiccup says with smile on her face, later the two fought with any kind of weapon they can found in the forest, dagur had an old sword while hiccup had nothing.

But right now, hiccup was hiding in a tree watching dagur looking for her, looking around hiccup had to found something to fight him surely a tree branch would do, there again dagur has a sword that maybe break the branch in half within a second.

"oh hiccup~" dagur says "came out and play" hiccup shivers "the only chance l got is attacking him right now from the behind" hiccup says to herself but very low so dagur couldn't hear her but that didn't work as the branch started to break 'oh crap' hiccup thought and the branch snap under her weight.

Dagur heard something snap but didn't know where it came from until he looked up and saw a tree branch coming down at him, the tree branch knocked dagur to the ground and hiccup jumped to the ground in front of him "you planned that didn't you" dagur said "nope" hiccup replied grabbing the sword and making a run for it.

"bad dragon" dagur said and ran after hiccup, but only after seven minutes dagur lost hiccup again "are we playing hide or seek again or is it found hiccup again" dagur said looking at the tree's and not seeing hiccup at all 'where did she go?' dagur thought grabbing a throwing knife from his boots.

'knew it, he did have a knife' hiccup thought hiding behind the rock 'and no doubt this sword won't last long' hiccup also thought looking around for any another weapon's that she can see, hiccup saw a bow and at least eight arrows "that will do" hiccup says and jump from behind the rock and made a run for the bow and arrows.

"ah ha, there you are!" dagur yelled as hiccup grab the bow and one of the arrows and shot it at him, and dagur dodged the arrow 'crap l missed him' hiccup thought and ran from for it with dagur right behind her "come now hiccup give up, you know l going to win" dagur says.

"yeah right" hiccup replied stopping and shot another arrow at him and dagur dodged again and changed at hiccup 'crap' and dagur took her down "okay, okay you win" hiccup says as dagur threw the bow and arrows away and he leaned down and kissed hiccup on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three years later**

Hiccup was bored, dagur was out to sign a treaty at an islanded called berk for a day, Drago wouldn't let her go out at all after she was almost killed by a dragon called red death and lose half of her left leg and had to go with a peg leg, Toothless was lucky that he didn't lose any limb for Hiccup, she was Glad.

Hiccup laid on her bed with toothless at the end fast asleep "lazy dragon" hiccup says throwing a knife at the wall as the door opened and Drago cane in "bored are we" her father said, "yeah l bored because you won't let me out of this room" hiccup replied to her father.

"well a father does what he has to do to protect his only daughter and heir" Drago replied, "is that am l to you, a heir" hiccup snap "do not speak to me like that" Drago snap back "well too bad, if you're just going to treat me just like a heir and not a daughter maybe l should leave!" hiccup yelled.

"do not! rise your voice at me!" Drago yelled "get out! l don't want to talk to you at all!" hiccup yelled and Drago left his daughter room as she slammed the door shut behind her father and locked it, "damn him to hell" hiccup said and walked to her bed and started to grab clothes and a bag.

She started to get all off her clothes into the bag, during this toothless awoke and was looking of what his rider was doing "we're are leaving toothless for a few months" hiccup says putting his saddle on with the saddle bag as well and making sure it was secured on.

By night-fall every Viking was asleep except the guards that were walking around, hiccup with toothless walked outta of the house and on to the boats that were connect together "come on boy, let's get boy" hiccup says as she got on his back and was about to leave when.

"hiccup" she knew that voice looking over her shoulder was her father Drago "look dad isn't what you are thinking" hiccup says getting of toothless "l know what you're thinking my daughter" Drago says walking to hiccup as she lowed her head down.

"hiccup as your father you are free to go" Drago said and hiccup snap up "say that again dad" hiccup says making her dad repeat himself "you are free to go" Drago says, hiccup smiled wrapped her arms around her father "thank you dad, thank you" hiccup says as Drago wrapped his right arm.

"but, l need you to keep an eye on the Grimborn boys for me" Drago said "l will dad" hiccup says letting go off her father and getting back on toothless "l be back soon dad" with that toothless took off into the night sky, guards watched but didn't shot knowing it was hiccup.

 **Two months Later**

 **Hiccup p.o.v.**

It didn't take me long to found the Grimborn brothers at all but they weren't happy to see me at all but when l told them l was here to keep an eye on them from my father they were still not happy at all and yet l had to remind l could beat the crap outta them if they betrayed my father l will kill them.

But there was nothing to do at all only watching making sure they caught dragons 'maybe l should and visited dagur' l thought looking around as the men got a dragon into a cage "ah young hiccup what's the matter" Viggo says walking up to me.

"l was about to leave and fly a day or two ahead making sure then are island up head" l replied as toothless came by my side and growled at Viggo making him take a step back "good boy" l said as l got on the saddle "meet you in two days and if l don't, watch out" l snap and toothless took off into the sky.

"yes hiccup" Viggo yelled back as toothless took off, l breath the flesh air "finally, away from those idiots and free to fly" l say and toothless grumbled back as l patted his head "yeah l know" l say looking around the ocean as there was a few water dragons.

Me and toothless fly for a while until l saw a few boats with the berserker crest on the sail, l flew around the boats looking for dagur "hiccup!" l looked at the bigger boat to see dagur waving at me "that way toothless" l said and toothless went down to the boat.

Toothless landed on the boat and dagur come over, l got off toothless as dagur wrapped his arms around me "did you miss me dagur" l asked and as he unwrapped his arms from me "l did beside the treaty that l had to do was boring" dagur says "ah big baby" l say and poke my tongue at him.

Bu that didn't end well dagur kissed me wrapping his arms around me again and kissed me deeply l kissed back, and l heard some of the man groan and making some noises, we parted "oh grown up!" dagur snapped at his own man, l couldn't help but laugh at them.

When we got back to back berserker island Oswald was there to meet us "hiccup my dear how nice to see you again" Oswald says "it's is nice seeing you again as well Oswald" l replied "how did it go dagur" Oswald asked dagur "boring" dagur say "but they have changed their ways" he also said.

"changed their ways by how?" Oswald asked his son "they have got dragons now and riding them" dagur say "what island and where?" l asked "berk the island the treaty l did" dagur replied "why what's the matter" Oswald asked me as l ran to the toothless and getting on his back.

"let's go!" l yelled and toothless took into the sky "hiccup!" dagur yelled, for hours me and toothless kept flying until dark when we finally made it to the island called berk, l pulled my wool cloak over my face looking down at the ground l saw dragons walking around with a few Vikings.

"this is not good, father will not be happy" l say "wild dragon" l heard and Vikings on dragons came up "there is a riding on" a Viking yelled as more came especially a man that had a wool cloak with brown hair and he was large "chief, what should we do" another Viking yelled.

'l need to escape now and tell father' l thought looking around as an arrow was aimed at me "get down toothless!" l yelled and toothless went down as arrow was shot and got me in the side, l screamed in pain 'fuck!' l screamed in my maid "toothless to dagur and hurry" l said falling unconscious.

 **Dagur p.o.v.**

I was outside waiting for Hiccup to come back "she be fine son, knowing hiccup she probably went back home to report to her father" Oswald told his son "no, something is wrong" l replied looking at the night sky after a few more minutes l heard dragon wings coming towards me.

It was very hard, but l saw toothless coming towards me, as soon toothless landed l saw hiccup laying on the saddle and blood dripping of "hiccup!" l yelled and ran to her with my father right behind me, l got to hiccup side and notice the arrow in her left side.

"hiccup" l says, we slowly lifting her up from the dragon and dad grab her feet and we went into the house, we entered the room that was down stairs and we laid Hiccup on the bed "l go and get the shaman" father says and he leave the house for the shaman hut.

"hiccup. You be alright once the shaman comes" l said as the door slammed opened and the shaman and father came in, the shaman wasn't no time and said "we need to remove the arrow, l need both of you to hold her down" the shaman says as me and dad held hiccup arms and legs.

"ready?" the shaman asked "ready" we both reply, and the shaman started to pull the arrow out, just after seconds hiccup screamed in pure pain, the shaman didn't stop as he pulled the arrow fully out of hiccup side, as soon the arrow was out blood started to come out and the shaman put pressure on the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

When the shaman had enough pressure, he cleaned out the wound and stitches it up as well bandages it tight "the wound will heal she is very lucky it didn't hit any of her organs or bone" the shaman says "thank you" father says "but she will need to rest for at least a month before moving again" with that the shaman leaves the house.

I pulled a stool next to the bed and held hiccup hand "l going to let the night fury in" father said and left the room shutting the door behind, l kept looking at hiccup "whoever did this to you will pay" l growled like an angry dragon who mate has been hurt.

 **Next Morning**

 **Third p.o.v.**

Dagur stayed by hiccup side all night not once leaving her in case she woke up in pain, but nothing not once did she wake up, Oswald smiled as he stood at the doorway watching his son sleep half on the bed 'she will make a great future daughter in law' he thought and left shutting the door behind.

When Dagur finally awoke hiccup was still asleep in the bed, looking at the end of the bed was toothless sleeping, the door open's and Oswald walked in "how is she son" he asked, "still asleep hopeful not in pain" Dagur replied sitting up from the stool.

"come on, l got breakfast ready" Oswald says and Dagur left the room as he shut the door behind, the night fury opened his eyes and lifted his head up at his master who opened her eyes "saved by Oswald" hiccup says slowly sitting up holding onto her wound side.

Toothless got up and walked to his master and purred like a big cat "l missed you too bud" hiccup says patting toothless head then the door opened and Dagur came in "hiccup" he said walking fast to the bed "how do you feel" he asked setting on the bed.

"l fine, it's only hurts from time to time" hiccup replied as Dagur kissed her forehead "do you remember what happened?" Dagur asked "yeah l was shot by a Viking riding a dragon" hiccup replied, "l need to tell father right away" hiccup said trying to sit up but got nowhere when her wound singed like hell.

"oh no! you're not going anywhere" Dagur said slowly sitting her back down on the bed, "Dagur l have to tell my father" hiccup say's "l know, but the shaman says you need to rest and let the wound heal before you fly off" Dagur said back.

Hiccup thought for a second "why don't you go and tell my father than" hiccup said "…Are you crazy me meeting you father he will kill me!" Dagur screamed at her, "and l thought l was going to marry you when you offer me to be your wife but l guess l marry someone else" hiccup said looking away with a smirk on her.

She knew Dagur fall for it and only had to wait for a few seconds before Dagur gave in, "fine what did you want me to tell him" Dagur asked "l write a letter and toothless will take you there" hiccup said placing her hand on Dagur face like she was a witch and commend Dagur to do what he was told.


	5. Chapter 5

Third p.o.v.  
Its been a week since Dagur left with toothless to go and see Hiccup father, Drago Bludvist, and to deliver the letter well more like report of what was happening, while Hiccup was stuck at Oswald and Dagur home recovering from the arrow shot that got her in the side but mostly the shaman wouldn't let Hiccup leave the bed.

But the main problem was Dagur he had not returned back yet, Hiccup and Oswald were getting worried, if word got out that Dagur was gone other tribes were most likely to attack and try to take over the Berserker Island and won't hesitate to kill Oswald to become Chief, and kill the ones who will stand against them.

That include and especially Alvin the Treacherous the leader of the Outcast Island men and women from different tribes that outcast from their homes, and if Alvin was too found out that Dagur was gone he would over less then a day with his army and kill everyone and take over the Island.

But another problem came, a rogue dragon has been attacking the village for the past two nights, killing live stock and a few homes have been destroyed but no Vikings so far have been killed yet, it didn't help the fact that the dragon was a monstrous nightmare as well probably a male looking for a mate.

Two days later

Hiccup P.o.v.  
All l could do was lay in this bed and wait for my wound to heal, the shaman already had a go at me for getting up and moving around and it didn't help Oswald told me off saying l was bad as Dagur which l could agree we were both stubborn but Dagur was more stubborn then me and probably more crazy in the head.

Four Days later

It's been six days now, Dagur hasn't come back or hasn't Toothless and l was started to get pissed off the fact that Dagur hasn't returned as well the rogue dragon has killed two Vikings already, the shaman said my wound was closed and almost healed which is good for me as well l didn't have to stay in bed anymore.

But l couldn't do much and had to be careful, l was stuck at Oswald side as he kept an eye on me as he help around the village, most of the Berserker woman would talk to me, but that was only because they wanted to know when me and Dagur were getting married any time soon or will there be future children.

l kept saying the same answer back to these woman 'l don't know' not really an answer but it's better then anything, my eyes caught Oswald talking to someone and not facing my way, taking this my only chance l sunk away from Oswald and outta of the village towards the forest, knowing my luck l probably ran into that dragon.

l kept walking around until l got to the edge of a hill that went onto the ocean, it was peaceful for a few seconds until l heard voices, l looked down to see ships that didn't belong to the Berserker's at all and they had the OutCasted crested on it "oh no" l mumbled and backed away from the hill and started to ran but soon to regret when l bump into something large.

l fell to the ground, l looked up to see the monstrous nightmare standing right there in front of me "oh fuck" l mumbled as the dragon lit up in flames and roared in my face "you want to play that way, fine but lets play my way first" l say standing up as the monstrous nightmare attacked "bring it on!" l yelled.

Back at Berserker village, Nighttime.

Oswald p.o.v.  
I took my eyes off Hiccup just for a few seconds then she is gone, disappeared like a dragon, l had a few men looking for her but they come back with nothing "damn that girl, running off into the forest if Dagur was here he would have my head" l said to myself rubbing the back of my head and sighing.

"sorry Oswald we can't found her" one of my men said to me "she come back soon, hopeful before that dragon attacks again" l replied they nodded and left back to their families, but something felt very odd it was too quite and the fact that wild dragon hasn't come and attack yet, something was definitely wrong.

The other search groups came back with nothing but they said they had the same feeling that l had, it got darker and that dragon hasn't attack yet and l grew worry for Hiccup but l know l shouldn't worry about her, she is the daughter of Drago bludvist and my future daughter in law and probably the only women that can control Dagur.

l was walking back to home when one of men came running towards me "Oswald! chief!" he yelled "what is it?" l asked "outcast they are on the island right now and they about to attack the village!" he yelled again my eyes widen "get the men ready with weapons and get the woman and children to the great hall!" l yelled and the man who nodded and ran off.

'Oh Hiccup l hope your safe right now' l thought and went off to get my men ready for the fight, seeing the women and children going to the great hall and only leaving the shield maidens behind to help, l looked at the forest to see it burning torches coming towards the villages "get ready!" l yelled.

I saw Alvin along with his men coming towards us "Alvin! you know your not welcome on my island!" l yelled at him "your island more like my island!" Alvin yelled back, l growled like a dragon "Oswald we are ready to fight" one of men said to me, l nodded, l know my men are ready to fight and to save their families as well their homes.

Dagur p.o.v.  
I flew on Toothless headed back to Berserker island as fast Toothless could fly, l had a bad feeling that something was happening right now and Hiccup was in danger "come on Toothless we need to get back fast" l said and the night fury went even faster 'hang on Hiccup l coming' l thought as l saw my home and red flames of fire.

"Come on boy" l said as we reach the island and flying over the top to see Berserker's and Outcast fighting, l saw a Outcast coming up towards my father backside and was about to attack him "Toothless Plasma Blast!" l yelled pointing to the Outcast and Toothless shot at the Outcast Viking blasting him away from my father.

Father looked up to see me on Toothless "where in hell bells did you go boy!" father yelled at me as Toothless landed on the ground "l tell ya when the fight is over" l said "good idea boy" Father back and went back to fighting, since l had no weapons l got back on Toothless saddle and going threw the air.

Toothless only shot the Outcast, an on coming arrow came at me and l caught it in my hand, l started to laugh crazy "lets have some fun!" l yelled jumping out of the saddle and onto the ground founding a sword and shield and l joined the fight attacking every Outcast Viking that stood in my way, until l saw Alvin about to strike to my father from behind him.

"NOOOO!" l yelled trying to reach my dad in time when fire stuck Alvin sword hand making him cry in pain dropping the sword, l got to my father side to see a monstrous nightmare covered in its flames, the dragon roared catching everyone attention and they stop attacking noticing the monstrous nightmare standing there "oh you should see the look on your faces" a voice says.

l knew that voice "Hiccup?" l said and someone jump off the monstrous nightmare back and walking to me "well hello Dagur" Hiccup says "Oswald" she also says coming towards me and she punched me right in the face knocking me to the ground "ow! what was that for!" l yelled at Hiccup "that's for being gone for so long!" she yelled at me.

l hate to admit but sometimes Hiccup can be scary sometimes "alright you damn outcast where is you leader!" she yelled and they all pointed to Alvin who still held his hurt hand, Hiccup walked over to wounded man and stared at him 'what is she going to do to him?' l thought and stood up from the ground.

Not even a second went by and Hiccup kicked Alvin right in the stomach then the balls "ow" l heard my dad say and a few vikings looked away in pain of what Hiccup just did "this is the leader of the outcast! how pathetic!" Hiccup yelled 'oh yeah she's mad' "now if you want to live, l surely suggest you ran now" Hiccup says and the monstrous nightmare roared.

The Outcast ran for it, l walked over to Hiccup and stand next to her then knee near Alvin "you better listen to her Alvin, you don't want to piss off my woman anymore do you?" l said standing up he nodded getting up as toothless came over and growled at the ugly Outcast "toothless Plasma Blast" Hiccup says.

Toothless blasted at Alvin feet scaring him and making him run away with his Vikings, the Berserker's man and woman yelled and cheered like wild Vikings, l wrapped my arms around Hiccup waist bringing her closer to me and she wrapped her arms around me too "miss you" l said "missed you too Dagur" Hiccup replied.

"Hiccup" l heard dad say as me and Hiccup pulled away "glad to know your safe Hiccup" dad says pulling her into a hug "don't run off again you hear me and you" he says pointing at me "don't disappear like that ever again" dad told me off "yes dad" l mocked with a smiled and he glared at me letting Hiccup go.

Toothless stood in front Hiccup as she cooed at him "oh my baby boy, where have you been" l rolled my eyes "l saw that Dagur" Hiccup says "l missed you too, but just don't disappear like that again got it especially with my Dragon" "l won't, beside you got a letter back from your father" l told her and she looked at me.

"lets head back to house" l said and Hiccup nodded and walked beside me with Toothless behind us "hey Hiccup! what about the monstrous nightmare" dad asked "keep him, he's all yours now" Hiccup replied back as we reach the house, l entered the house along with Hiccup and Toothless, shutting the door behind l went to Toothless saddle.

Hiccup p.o.v.  
I watches Dagur as he walked to Toothless saddle and pulling the letter out as well a map, he gave the letter first and laid the map on the table, l read the letter first then going to the nap there were marks everywhere 'still nothing' l thought "what are you looking for anyway?" Dagur asked me and l looked at him "the king off all dragons" l replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiccup p.o.v.**  
"the king of Dragons" l replied "What?" Dagur says l looked at him "the king of all dragons an alpha that controls them, dad has been looking for one for almost 25 years now" l told Dagur "wow that's a long time" Dagur says as we both looked at the map "it is, but dad is still looking, but we can't found it at all" l mumbled.

"A dragon that can control all dragons, how big do you think it is?" Dagur asked "from what l heard it's the size of a mountain" l replied scrolling the map back up "but this is as much l can tell you" l told him before looking at Toothless who was happy to see "how you been Toothless" as a reply l got a lick from him.

"you know that doesn't wash out" l said wiping the lick off, well tried too, Oswald came back inside, telling me off to never ran off again especially since l could've ripe my wound opened which l didn't, Dagur could only laugh before l yelled at him for taking so long with Toothless which he got scared of me.

We all went to bed after a good fight/yelling at each other, l had my head on Dagur chest as he slept the rest of the night away, Toothless was at the end of the bed like a over grown cat, l sighed softly before l was able to fall asleep listening to Dagur heartbeat.

When morning came me and Dagur went to a river stream having wash as l couldn't care that he saw me naked, it just felt nice to be clean before l would have to go back to my father ship later on today that's if l go back, after washing my body l got into my clothes.

While doing my hair in a braid Dagur wrapped his arms around me laying his head on my shoulder "do you have to go?" he asked and l nodded "yes Dagur l have to go back, l be gone too long away from my father's side" l replied it wasn't l wanted to go but knowing my father will come for me.

l sighed and kissed Dagur cheek as he let me go and got dressed himself before we headed back to the house and Toothless was waiting for me, but before l even reach my dragon my hand was grabbed by Dagur as he pulled me over and kissed my lips and l kissed back enjoying his soft lips while they lasted.

We pulled apart "l miss you" Dagur mumbled "l know but l will try to come back soon as l can okay" l told him as he let go and l walked to Toothless getting on the saddle waving goodbye to Dagur and Toothless took off into the sky, l pulled the map out that my father that had marked to where he was going.

l kept flying for hours looking out for my fathers ships or his dragons, l reached a part of large rocks and abandoned ships, l frowned and kept Toothless away from the sea water knowing what lived under there and they have the reason those ships were than and many viking man lost their lives.

Toothless kept flying until he spotted my fathers ships and grumbled "l know bud, we leave in a couple days" l patted Toothless head as he landed on the main ship that belong to my father, l got off the saddle and started to walk as Toothless followed behind me growling at any viking that was too close to me.

l opened the door that walked into the small house that we lived in, the fire was going and l could hear talking in another room that belong to my father and someone else l never heard before, walking away l sat at the table with a small knife twirling it around and waited as Toothless laid by the fire.

It was just a few minutes later that my father come out with a tan skin with black short hair, brown eyes wearing a cape, he looked at me then Toothless who growling at him "well whoa may you be?" the man asked as l threw the knife beside his head into a wall, he didn't look shocked or did my father.

"Krogan, l trust you found it" father says and this Krogan nodded pulling his hood over his head and left the house as me and father glared at each other "good to see you alive daughter" Drago says "well a arrow isn't going to stop me" l replied "it did to make you send that boy" Drago said as l rolled my eyes at him.

"so this Krogan" l say getting up and walking to the wall and pulled out the knife "can we trust him or will he fail like Johann?" as l avoid a punch from my father moving to the side "he hasn't failed yet child and you will if you don't keep your mouth shut" he snapped at me as l glared Drago.

"l haven't failed, l have been looking and really haven't help much with a missing leg and l keep Viggo and his idiot brother in line" l told Drago "beside you did read that letter of a small village 12 days of north with dragons now?" Drago turned his back to me "of course and l want you to stay away from that place until l say you can go near it" l was told by him.

"of course father" l sighed looking down but l chin was grabbed gently by my fathers real hand "l do not want lose you, you are my heir after all" father says "l know, l be careful for now" l replied looking at him "good" and he let my chin go and walked away going outside as l followed behind him seeing more ships arriving with more dragons.

 **Third p.o.v. Three months later**

It's been three months since Hiccup returned back to her father side Drago Bludvist, as they continued to look for the king of dragons but were not having much luck as the dragon keeper kept getting in their way as well setting their dragons free, Hiccup did face the keeper but it did not last long as the dragon keeper got away.

But a lot has happened, Oswald disappeared without trace, Dagur took over but it didn't last long after he tried to attack Berk and was defeated by the dragon riders than throw into outcast prison by the chief Alvin The Treacherous on outcast island.

Hiccup couldn't do anything about since she was stuck with Drago hunting for the alpha dragon, Viggo and Ryker went out a bit further on hunting dragons as Johann kept looking but got further away while Krogan as kept an update buying the best dragons an as well looking for the king of dragons.

But today was a bit different, Drago and Hiccup were waiting on the main ship for a special guest who was late and Drago was not happy "he is late again" he grumbled as Hiccup remained silent having the feeling that she was be watched, Toothless stood next to her watching and listening but he turned his body around growling at the other ship.

Hiccup hand was at her sword ready as she looked too and saw something running into the shadows "his here" Drago says, Hiccup still having her hand on her sword and looked at the way her father was looking to see four unknown dragons she has never see before flying towards them with a man flying on one, three remained in the sky as the fourth landed and the man got off.

"Grimmel the Grisly, you finally declared to show up" Drago says looking at the dragon hunter as he removed his hood away from his face "ah Drago Bludvist, your still alive and who this little thing?" he says looking at girl he has never see before "Grimmel this is my daughter Hiccup who is my heir" Drago replied.

"A daughter never thought you get mar-" Grimmel stopped talking once his eyes landed on the night fury that was stood beside Drago daughter who growling at him, "a night fury, l thought l hunted down every single one of them?" Grimmel mumbled scratching his chin before looking at Hiccup.

But before he could say anything "you will not kill my dragon, if dare try l hunt you down until my last breath" Hiccup said with a serious tone in her voice as Drago gave a grin knowing his daughter meant it but got Grimmel he smiled "l wouldn't dare hurt you dragon yet but there be a day l will kill him" he says.

"l like to see you try Grimmel" Hiccup says patting Toothless head, Drago could've be more proud of his daughter but didn't show it as he and Grimmel began to talk about things about the alpha dragon and what dragons to see and keep, while Hiccup looked at the unknown dragons as the one that landed on the boat stood there.

Grimmel took notice and said "they are called Deathgrippers, they are dragon killers" Hiccup had a better look at the Deathgripper noticing purple things going into the neck "using their own venom to control them" Hiccup says as Grimmel walked over "yes not even a alpha dragon could control them".

Hiccup didn't say anything and went back to Toothless patting his head "don't worry bud l wouldn't do that to you" Hiccup says to Toothless as they both walked off to do something when Hiccup spotted Eret and his crew on their ship about to head out hunting dragons, she walked over watching.

"headed out Eret" Hiccup says as Eret looked behind and nodded "yeah got dragons to catch" he replied placing a box on the ship "well good luck" Hiccup told him and walked away, for her this sucked she was at least two months away from Dagur and he was in prison on outcast island and Hiccup wouldn't know how long it take her to save him.

Toothless stuck close with his rider as they continued to walk around on the many ships before flying around before Hiccup spotted a Deathgripper following her "fly a bit faster Toothless" she says as Toothless picked up the speed as well did the Deathgripper, Hiccup frowned and hang on the saddle as Toothless took a sharp turn before flying close to the ground as Hiccup grab a crossbow.

Hiccup turned around facing the Deathgripper and ready the arrow and was about to shoot when a whistle was heard, the Deathgripper stopped and turned around flying towards where Grimmel and her father watching, Grimmel smirked as his hand reached out and the dragon grab him and they left "don't be think that be the last time we see him Toothless" Hiccup says.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiccup p.o.v. Three years later**  
Me and Toothless flew over the opened ocean looking for any ships like Johann or Eret but l couldn't see any of them "where are they!" l growled, l was able to found Viggo and Ryker but not these two and now l was really pissed "l will kill Johann if l found him" Toothless grumbled at me and kept flying.

Ice Bergs came into a my sight and l heard yelling and knew they belong Eret and not long after l saw the ship "there they are" l mumbled and Toothless flew towards Eret ship as l heard more yelling about dragons being taken by the dragon keeper as Toothless landed on the ship as Eret stopped talking and faced me.

"Ah Hiccup... what are you doing here?" Eret says shaking as l got off Toothless "looking for you Eret, Drago is waiting for more dragons" l replied walking around the ship to see it was empty with no dragons "and l see no dragons, is there a reason?" l asked as Eret took a step away from me.

"well see is Hiccup" l glared at him "ok fine the dragon keeper attacked and took our dragons" Eret says as l saw the rest of the crew members nodded in agreement, l sighed "your going have to go to dragon island to get the lot you lost" l said "the dragon keeper won't go that fur away from their nest" l told Eret walking back to Toothless and got back on the saddle "by the way have you see Johann?".

"no l haven't see Johann for a mouth or Krogan" Eret replied to me and l growled "Drago will not be pleased and have their heads" l say as Toothless took off into the sky flying away from Eret ship as l pulled out a map looking at the mark areas that we have already looked "where is he" l marked where Eret ship was found.

The only place l haven't look is around outcast island that was near Berk and the one place Drago still forbids me going near that place and a land where ships are ship wrack called the graveyard of ships that were attacked by giant screaming eels that will pulls ships down and eat anything, human or dragon.

Toothless kept flying until he landed on a saw island as we saw four dragon riders fly from a distance and it wasn't hard to hear something about Johann and Dagur escaping "come on follow" l say as Toothless took off but into the sky following the riders as l pulled my mask over my head as well keeping distance.

We kept following for a long time, if Dagur escape no doubt he head for Berserker island but they were not headed, they were going to the graveyard 'this is not good' l thought as fog bank came up into my sight and l lost the dragon riders "high bud away from the water now" l say as Toothless flew up in the fog.

For a couple minutes Toothless kept flying until he land on a high rock away from the water as l saw giant eels swimming towards a ship as l saw the same four dragons but no riders and they were on a old hunter ship that was really old, "what are they looking for" l mumbled staying the saddle watching until the four riders came back up.

l kept watching as the four dragons took off leaving their riders on the ship as the screaming eels attacked the ship "oh this is funny" l say and kept watching before a rider wearing no helmet walked down the stairs as the other four riders remained on top "wonder if they are leader?" l muttered and kept watching but l saw a ship that belong to Johann.

The ship got closer the old hunter ship and the four riders didn't notice as l spotted three berserker men climb up then l spotted Dagur "well, well he did escape outcast prison and stole Johann ship, how can that man be more pathetic" l grin under my mask, Dagur took the four riders by surprised and threw them into a cage.

Toothless growled as l saw a giant eel swimming towards us "we better move and without being spotted" l told Toothless as he took into fog staying hidden as we went to found another spot to watch, l looked at the ship to see the same one from before and it was girl and she held something in her hand before hiding her back "what are you are hiding?" l mumbled as Toothless landed on another high rock.

Hearing Dagur laughter made me smile, l couldn't hear what they were talking about but the leader of the dragon riders gave Drago something before one of his men held a crossbow at their leader and Dagur walked to the edge of the boat and got on the smaller boat as his men followed, the small ship sailed away before they sent a rock making a hole in the old hunter ship it started to sink.

l groaned "was really hoping to see what was on that ship" l muttered as Toothless took off the rock flying after Dagur ship in the fog, it took a while before l could Dagur talking to the object, rolling my eyes Toothless got closer the ship before flipping upside down as Dagur hand went up with the object and l grab it from his hand.

"thank you kindly Dagur" l say under my mask as he looked as me then Toothless shocked and grasping "Hiccup?" he says pointing his finger at me as l removed my mask "the one and only" l replied smirking as Toothless stayed flying in the air but l looked at Dagur again and he didn't seem happy to see me one bit and he grab a crossbow and arrow and started to shoot at me.

Third p.o.v.  
Dagur started to shoot at Hiccup and her dragon, he really was pissed that she stole his thing that he took from the dragon leader as well leaving him in outcast prison for three years without trying to get him out, Dagur kept shooting but missed as the night fury moved from the arrows before flying high in to the fog, the only thing can hear was Dagur screaming and yelling.

Hiccup pulled her mask down hiding her face then putting the object into her saddle bag as Toothless dodge a flying deadly nadder with a dragon rider on its back, Hiccup and the rider stared at each other as more the dragon rider's came to their leader side, staring at the unknown dragon rider.

A husky boy riding a Gronckle grasp seeing what the mystery rider was on "that's a night fury!" he yells pointing at Hiccup who frowned under her mask "Fishleg's are you sure?" the leader says looking whom was called Fishleg's "yes Astrid that is a night fury" the husky boy replied as the other three riders looked confused but shocked.

"a night fury?!" the one of the monstrous nightmare yells, the two that rode on a hideous zippleback looked at each other then at the mystery rider and this 'night fury' "there is no way that's a night fury" one of them said Hiccup couldn't tell apart they were boy or girl was it even human as well the other one that rode the other head of the zippleback.

Astrid looked at the mystery rider "who are you?" she called out but the mystery rider didn't replied only staring before the rider nudging the night fury to fly away into the fog disappearing from her sight, Astrid was about to go after them when she heard yelling that came from Dagur "come on lets move" she says and rest of dragon riders followed.

Astrid, Fishleg's along with Snotlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut ride all the way back to Berk to tell their chief that had found Dagur as well a new rider on a night fury, Astrid didn't know what to make of it as they kept flying for Fishleg's this was a great discover of a rare night fury and that someone was riding one on it's back.

"okay can someone explain to me what just happened!" Snotlout yells again but no one said a thing as Berk came into a sight but Fishleg's looked at the so call heir "nothing happened Dagur got away" he says but Snotlout shook his head "no, not that but the mystery riding night fury! of all dragons" he yells again.

"that got me thinking what were they doing there especially since Dagur was there" Fishleg's mumbled, Astrid looked at the husky boy "no idea Fishleg's but l don't think it be the last time we see of them" Astrid says as she and the others landed on Berk.

Chief Stoick the vast spotted the young dragon riders from Gobber the belch blacksmith shop and walked to them "well?" he asked Astrid looked at the chief "well we found Dagur but he got away wi-" she was cut off "And we meant a mystery dragon that is riding a Night fury!" Tuffnut says and Stoick looked at the male twin.

 **With Dagur**

Dagur was beyond furious, well only a bit happy that he got the gold anything else that was on the ship but Hiccup stole his thing that he took from Astrid, he looked up expecting to see Hiccup riding Toothless above the ship but she wasn't there, Dagur gave a sigh and crossed his arms as Savage walked to his chief "Dagur we be back at Berserker by night fall" he says.

Dagur didn't replied as Savage walked away leaving his chief alone, it was very late when they returned back to Berserker island, they reached the dorks and the ship was tied up when the men went back their home and families for Dagur his home was cleaned but quiet and kinda cold, Dagur lit the fire and sat in his father chair staring at the flames.

 **With Hiccup**

Toothless flew all night and Hiccup was tired, this wasn't was her first all nighter with no sleep but the image of Dagur shooting the crossbow at her played her mind over and over like a nightmare but she couldn't blame him for during that, she had stole the dragon eye from him as well not saving him from outcast prison.

Hiccup sighed as than she spotted Trader Johann ship and frowned "Down toothless" she says as Toothless flew towards the ship and saw Johann as Toothless landed on the ship, Hiccup got off the saddle grabbing her sword walking to the trader who turned around only to have a sword against his neck and grasp.

"ah mistress Hiccup didn't know-" he was cut off "cut the crap Johann! l have been looking for you and where have you been! and why did Dagur steal your ship" Hiccup growled under her mask like a wild dragon as Toothless came to her side growling as well at Johann who back up into the pole but the sword stayed close to his neck.

"you know what l don't care! l should end you here" Hiccup snapped "but unfortunate Drago won't let me, now report" Hiccup drew the sword closer to Trader Johann neck who glared at her "your a bitch you know that, but l have nothing to report" Johann replied 'beside l won't tell you my plan' he thought.

"l don't believe you useless bastard" Hiccup said not pulling the sword away as Toothless opened his jaw and shoot at Johann feet who screamed "alright l was on outcast trying to get information and gave Dagur the key and let him think he stole my ship" Johann cried out seeing the night fury about to shoot again as Hiccup removed her mask.


	8. Chapter 8

**Third p.o.v**  
Hiccup removed her mask "you better be telling the truth!" as Johann nodded as Hiccup kept her sword at the trader neck and Toothless shoot in the air but still growled at the trader and walked behind the pole as the poor fake trader stayed leaning against pole knowing not to mess with the angry night fury or its rider.

"yes l am telling the truth!" Johann yells watching Drago Bludvist daughter glare at him before the sword lit up in flames Johann screamed "start explaining before l cut your head off!" Hiccup yelled she was beyond annoyed at this point she had been looking for him as well Krogan who's yet to be found.

Johann started to explain about his plan to Hiccup with the flame sword near his neck which started to get warm really fast, when he was done explaining Hiccup removed her sword from his neck but still glared at the trader "not a very good plan but l don't care" Hiccup snapped and walked away looking around the ship seeing other stolen goods from other traders and dry blood knowing he had being stealing and killing for information.

Johann let out a breath holding his neck from where is was warm and watched Hiccup and her night fury for couple seconds before he spotted something in the saddle on the night fury that was round with gems in it, Johann eyes widen in shocked before he looked at Drago daughter 'she had found it and did not tell anyone or her own father' he thought crossing his arms thinking of grabbing it but it was with the night fury.

Hiccup walked back to the fake trader "found Krogan and report back to Drago" she says getting on Toothless saddle "alright bud lets go" and the night fury takes off into the sky flying north, Johann watched planning to found a way to get it off without Hiccup founding out or losing a limb from the scary night fury that took his own rider leg to save her life.

But then he heard a roar above him to see berk dragon riders and there leader Astrid landed her dragon on his boat "ah mistress Astrid what can l do for you after all you did get my boat back for me" he says faking the happy voice "we heard a roar that sounded familiar" Astrid replied, Johann eyes widen so Hiccup had met the berk dragon riders oh wouldn't Drago like to know that his own daughter that was meant to stay in hiding was saw.

"ah yes, the dragon rider on the night fury, yes they were here and took something from me" Johann lied "they went north" he pointed, Astrid nodded getting back on her dragon as they took off into the sky headed north after the night fury rider, Johann grinned evilly knowing he was going to get the dragon eye just hopefully the berk riders don't drop it in the ocean or it be lost for ever.

The dragon riders went north knowing that they catch up with the night fury rider but they were not expecting it to take almost an hour before they caught with the unknown rider but they noticed they were in unfamiliar water but only ahead was the rider "come on they are not too far ahead" Astrid says looking at the others as they nudge their dragons to fly faster to get whatever they stole from trader Johann back to him and maybe found out who the unknown rider is.

Hiccup heard dragons behind her, turning her head around seeing the dragon riders from before and frowned "oh great, Toothless we got company" she says facing forward as Toothless picked up the past as they were headed for Berserker island, but only just couple minutes Hiccup heard a screech behind her to see a deadly nadder with the blonde hair from before at the graveyard of ships.

The next Hiccup was grab the nadder claws and off her saddle as Toothless stopped growling ready to shot the dragon to save his rider as monstrous nightmare came from behind grabbing the night fury in its powerful claws "search the saddle bag" Astrid says as Fishleg's went to the night fury using dragon nip to calm it down as he went threw the saddle bag and Hiccup was shocked how did they know that tick!.

Fishleg's grab the dragon eye outta of the saddle bag was shocked and so were the others to see what Dagur took off Astrid the other day to only out this unknown rider had it and stole from Johann something didn't make senses, Fishleg's flew away from the night fury as the dragon nip wore and Toothless started to thrash around in the monstrous nightmare again trying to get free.

Hiccup took that chance freeing her arms and touched the weak spot of the deadly nadder as it her go but fell as well towards the ocean, Astrid held for dear life hoping that Stormfly will snap outta of it as the three continued to fall, Stormfly got her sense back and avoided hitting the water but Astrid heard a splash full knowing that the other rider had hit the water and by the sound of it really hard.

Toothless let out a roar that echo before he got free from the monstrous nightmare and flew towards the ocean hitting the water, the berk riders couldn't believe what they have just saw "they not coming back up" Fishleg's says looking around the ocean water seeing nothing no rider or dragon coming up "what have we done" Fishleg's mumbled still holding the dragon eye as the twins and Snotlout looked at their leader.

"lets go" Astrid mumbles and they flew away, Fishleg's looked at the dragon eye "we can't give this back to trader Johann" he said "no, we can't for now lets hide it and tell Johann we couldn't get it back" Astrid says back gripping her saddle "well look at Astrid, all lying now" Ruffnut says as they went flying back to trader Johann hiding the dragon eye and not turning around.

Toothless came busting head out of the water with his rider on his back unconscious, completely soaked to the bone, Toothless had his wings spread to keep floating above the water, he could fly but with his rider unconscious no doubt she would fall into back into the water all Toothless could do is wait for her to wake up or someone comes along.

It was hours and Toothless was still in the water as Hiccup remained unconscious but shivered from the cold, Toothless looked around before he spotted a boat sailing to him and on it was his rider once mate, Dagur was surprised and confused to see Toothless in the water but was shocked to see Hiccup on the saddle unconscious.

"get the night fury and Hiccup outta of the water now!" he yelled at his men who began to get the rope to pull the dragon and girl out of the cold ocean water, Toothless pulled outta of the water as Dagur grab Hiccup into his arms "Hiccup?" he says removing her mask, she was pale and cold to the touch "get me some fur blankets now!" he yells again as Dagur stood up and went below the deck with Hiccup still in his arms as one of his men followed behind with fur blankets knowing they both have to strip the girl of her clothes and take her back to the Village.

The rest of the men took care of Toothless by taking his saddle off and giving him some fish to eat before they lead him down below deck as well outta of the cold wind as it started to rain as well, most men remained up top turning the ship around and going back to Berserker island, below deck Hiccup was strip of her clothes and wrapped in fur blankets on a pile of other furs with Toothless curled up around her as his body started to heat up but looked at Dagur tired but in a way he bow his head in thank you to Dagur before laying his head down and falling asleep.

Dagur watched still not believing the fact that Hiccup and her dragon were the water completely soaked, Dagur felt the ship turn knowing they were going back to the island for Hiccup sake, he sighed and left the under deck going back up top deck getting wet from the rain, for savage he didn't know who the girl was but the night fury was something he have never seem before in life only hearing stories of the offspring of light and death of it self but wasn't expecting it be almost like a giant cat.

It was a couple hours before they reached Berserker island again, the rain had stopped as one of Dagur's men went to get the shaman, Dagur went back down to Hiccup and Toothless seeing that his love was still asleep in the furs and that Toothless was awake, Dagur bent down picking Hiccup up into his arms and walked back up with the night fury followed the chief off the ship and into the village as Dagur headed for his house seeing the shaman their waiting.

They entered the house as Dagur went to the spare room with the shaman behind him and shut the door before Toothless could enter the room, the night fury didn't understand why he was not allowed in with his rider but he laid down near the door grumbling but waited knowing his rider was safe here.

It was an a hour later that the shaman and Dagur left the room "she needs to rest, stay warm l saw no injuries with no fever which is good" the shaman says to Dagur who listened letting the night fury into the room with his rider but kept the door opened, Toothless went his rider side laying his head on the bed and just a couple minutes later Dagur walked back in pulling up a chair and sat beside the bed as hiccup kept sleeping.

"your lucky that l heard that roar Toothless or you and hiccup would have died in the cold water" Dagur says keeping his eyes on Hiccup watching her chest breath up and down.. but what attacked you two.." he mumbled that last part, the two stayed in the room for awhile before leaving to eat something as Dagur went threw the saddle back looking for what she took from him the other day but couldn't found it.

"where is it" Dagur muttered angrily dropping the saddle bag to the ground looking at Toothless who laid beside the fire "l would ask you but l wouldn't understand you" he walked over to the door grabbing the basket of fish and gave it to Toothless then walked to a chair near the fire and sat down on it with a sigh not knowing how long Hiccup will remain unconscious for.

 **Next Morning**

The next morning Dagur woke up to a night fury staring at him with his green eyes "what is it?" he muttered confused before Toothless left his room hearing the dragon going down stairs, Dagur got up leaving his bed and followed Toothless to the spare bedroom and saw Hiccup awake sitting up in the bed "why am l here" she mumbled than seeing Dagur standing in the doorway.

Hiccup froze in shock and fear not seeing a weapon on Dagur but her entire body was alert in case he makes a move for a weapon or towards her "hey l won't hurt you beside has your breast gotten bigger?" Dagur says and Hiccup looked down noticing the fact she was naked and pulled the fur blankets over her chest "where are my clothes" she asked looking back at the man that tried to kill her the other day.

"by the fire most likely dry now" Dagur replies leaning against the door frame as Toothless walked to the bed laying his head on the bed cooing happy to see his rider awake, Hiccup still kept the fur blanket to her chest moving her left hand to pat Toothless head "you saved me bud thank you" Hiccup says and looked at Dagur "and thank you Dagur" she mumbled as Dagur gently pushed his body of the frame and walked away.

Just a couple seconds later Dagur came back with her clothes and placed them down on the bed "l leave so you can get changed, come on Toothless let Hiccup get dressed" Dagur says as the night fury followed him outta of the room, Hiccup watched as the bedroom door shut and got up letting the fur blanket down grabbing her clothes getting dressed "damn those riders" she mumbled under her breath.

Dagur sat in his chair by the fire before hearing the door opened, turning around he saw Hiccup all dressed as she fish tail her hair "you should be still in bed but no doubt you wouldn't listen to me" Dagur says "no l wouldn't beside l got something to steal back and most likely them" Hiccup replied walking to the saddle and called Toothless over.

"was that the thing you stole fro me" Dagur asked looking at Hiccup as she got the saddle back on the night fury "yes and l am sorry but l need to get it before they use it wrong" Hiccup says making sure the saddle wasn't too tight or lose on Toothless before grabbing her mask of the floor "damn dragon riders" she muttered.

"wait you said dragon riders, as berk dragon riders their leader Astrid riding a deadly nadder, took the thing off you?" Dagur says trying to not snap and Hiccup nodded "yes those damn berk riders attacked me and Toothless stealing the dragon eye from me!" Hiccup was pissed slowly Dagur grinned turning it into a evil smirk "lets getting planning revenge my dear love" Dagur says as Hiccup grinned evilly back "lets go hunting dragon rider's my love" she replied.


End file.
